Ocean, Big Brother of Rose
by Sword-of-Solomon
Summary: A 5 years old Percy had been orphaned when Gabe killed his mother. Enraged, he killed Gabe and live in the wilds. 4 years later, Percy had grown to be a powerful 9 years old. Unfortunate, he got thrown into a portal where he met a nearly dying huntress with a baby.He save the huntress but she was in a coma. With a baby to take care, will he be able to save Remnant?
1. Breakdown

**AN:Hey, Sword of Solomon here. This one of my story that I wanted to do. Arctic Empire was my first story and I wrote it mostly because I wanted to see how good my writing and story planning. I also wanted to write for some time now. Arctic Empire also my training ground in writing fanfiction. Enough with my blabbing, time to go to the story.**

**Ocean's Breakdown**

Percy was having a great day. At least it had been a great birthday. His mother had decided to bring him to a movie and then to a museum. Gabe tried to stop her, claiming they had no money but his mother insisted. Gabe finally gave in but he brought Percy to his room telling him that after they return, he will had "private time" with him, it didn't take a genius to figure out what he meant...

But even with Gabe's threat hanging over him, Percy didn't care. He got to spend some time with his mom, the best person in the world, and that, is an objective fact. They even visited Montauk for awhile. Percy couldn't help but noticed that his mother always had a longing look when she was at Montauk. Something that probably had to do with his real father.

He never knew his father, just that he was lost at the sea. He wished his father were here so Smelly Gabe never had to be in their lives. Unfortunately, his father's absence forced his mother to marry someone. He just wished it was anyone but Smelly Gabe. His mother deserve better.

As he was musing over his mother's marriage, they arrived at their apartment. Unfortunately. He wished he had more time like this with his mother but Sally always busy with supporting him and Gabe that she always was at work. She was never there when Gabe abused him, beat him, punched him, you name it. Whenever she return home, Gabe stopped and told him to clean himself up. Thankfully the water felt nice and it helped healed him.

Now that they here, Percy couldn't help but gulp. He would have to face Gabe, which he didn't wanted to do. Knowing his fate, Percy followed his mother solemnly, preparing to face Smelly Gabe. As they reached they apartment's door, Percy watched with horror as Gabe greeted them with a scowl.

"Sally, quickly make your bean dip. The brat and I had some talking to do." Gabe ordered. Sally tried to argue but a warning look from Gabe and a pleading look from Percy caused her to enter the kitchen. Little did she knew it will be the last dinner she made.

As soon as Sally left, Gabe proceeded to push Percy into his room before beating him up with the occasional curses thrown. It was a miracle he did not yell in pain but having been treated like this by Gabe for months allowed him to tolerate pain. He held his tongue, not wanting his mother to find out, lest Gabe do something horrible to her to. However, Sally had decided to check on both of them, Percy mainly.

"Gabe, what are you doing?!" she yelled, pushing past him and started to look all over Percy for any sign of injuries. "Sally, get back to cooking!" Gabe shouted. "No! Not anymore!" she shouted back in retaliation. "I will report this to the police and make sure you get send to prison for good."

Gabe, not taking the threat lightly attacked the pair. He threw punches at Sally, beating her up. What he did not expect was that Sally fought back. She kicked Gabe at the gut and then delivered a swift strike at ...his nether region. He gave out a rather girly scream. The pain made him unable to pay attention to Sally's next blow at his face, making his face uglier, something that should not be possible.

"Percy, get out of here! Go to my room. Under the bed is a wooden chest. It has books and other thing that will help you." Sally said. Percy quickly nodded before hurriedly doing what his mother said. Unfortunately, she did not give more than a glance at Gabe, which proved to be her undoing. As Percy came back into the room with said chest, he looked at his mother with a combination of fear and worries.

She did not knew the reason of her son's fear until she look back and felt cold metal going through her body. Her body slumped as darkness clouded her vision. The last thing she ever saw was Percy shouting and crying. She could not help but to cry. She married Gabe to protect Percy from monsters, only to bring home a monster. A tear fell her face as her body slumped against the wall.

Percy looked on in shock as his mother fell. The shock and fear slowly turned to rage and hatred. He felt filled with power, churning like the ocean when a massive storm is about to hit. His eyes still brimmed with tears, but instead of sad sea green eyes, his eyes were a Hurricane, hell-bent on destroying his target.

Gabe only laughed at the body of Sally Jackson. "That's what she get for kicking me." he winced in pain, the aftereffects of the kick still remained. "Time for you to be gone too brat. Can't have you blabbing the police about this." he said. Percy looked at the man with hatred. "You killed her. You killed my mom!!" he shouted, murderous fury in his voice. "So what." Gabe scoffed. "Don't worry, you will be with her soon." As he scoffed at him, he quickly made his way to Percy.

The entire apartment shook, causing the fat man to stumble. He looked around confused, until his eyes landed on Percy. His eyes widen in terror as the boy seem to be glowing with sea green light, power radiating from him. He tried to ignore the feeling of dread, that he had woken up a sleeping monster. He quickly moved toward the boy, intending to kill him.

Or that was the plan if not for the wind which suddenly pushed him with so much force that his bloated body flew back a few feet. Not wanting to be scared by a mere child, he advanced once more, only for the plumbing to burst, water hitting him in his chest and a stray pipe hit his head. Darkness consumed his vision momentarily. When his head was clear and the daze had gone, he open his eyes to feel something restraining him.

'Sally's brat can't tied me up. He is too small to lift me.' he tried to assure himself. He looked to see what held him in place only to gasp in shock. He somehow got trapped in some kind of water bubble. He tried to move his arm but the water held him. He quickly looked at the only possible person that can made the prison. His eyes soon fell on Percy Jackson, holding one of his arms up and making a grabbing gesture.

"Brat! Let me out of here!!" Gabe yelled, thinking that it would scare the boy. It seemed to work, the water started to not hold his arm anymore, or so he thought. Suddenly, the water squeezed him even harder. Gabe decided to look at the boy, planning to scare him so that he would released him. Or that was the plan if not for the boy to glare at him with so much hatred, causing him to whimper. The boy's eyes seem to be glowing, storms forming in his eyes threatening to unleash their wrath upon him.

For many times, Gabe had felt fear. He was a bully and a coward, with his target being the weak. He had been afraid of his abuse of his stepson to be discover, he had feared that he would be sent to jail. Never in his life had he been scared of one of his victims. But here he was, trapped inside a watery prison, with the brat glaring daggers at him, telling with his eyes alone that his days were numbered. Here, he was afraid of Perseus Jackson.

"Brat, why don't we talk this out, alright?" Gabe said in a kind tone, hopping that he will release him.(I know, he is a dumbass)

Percy did not made any indication that he heard Gabe, instead making a grabbing gesture to the dagger nearby. A water tentacle shot out and grab the dagger before depositing it on his hand. He looked at Gabe again with fury and hatred, like a barrage of waves and tsunamis crashing onto a beach.

He willed the water make Gabe kneel and pushed his right leg in front of him, making he wince in pain. Gabe was a fat man, so a move that acrobatic did a number on him. He took the knife, ignoring Gabe's pleading and stabbed the leg countless times, causing him to roar in pain. He then pushed the leg back before willing the leg to heal it. But with a side effect. The water heal Gabe's leg but he will suffer from the treatment.

Gabe screamed when he felt the water touched his right leg, feeling more like acid than water. He did not notice the vanishing wounds. All that he knew was that it hurt like crazy. Percy repeated the same process with left leg before moving to his arms, all on the while ignoring Gabe's shouting.

Gabe had never felt so much pain, so much suffering. He looked at the monster in front of him.(ironic right) "Please, no more." he pleaded. "I'll do anything for you. Anything." "Can you bring her to life?" Percy asked, in a voice so deep that no 5 years old could pull off. He got a whimper for his answer.

"The cops will look for you. Your fingerprint is on that dagger. If you release me, we can talk this out." Gabe said victoriously, forgetting the fact that he kill someone too. "You can't prove that I stabbed you without any stab wound." Percy said coldly. Gabe looked confused before looking at his body in shock, there was no wound. "This last slash will have your fingerprint though, making it look like you killed my mommy and committed suicide."

"What if I don't want to touch the blade." Gabe asked, scared. His only leverage had gone. Percy did not say anything as he watch the knife, removing his fingerprint on the weapon. He will the water to move from his opponent neither region before giving a powerful kick there, with the help of water and demigod enhancement. Gabe gave the second girly scream for the night.

He then will the water encase Gabe's right arm with the exception of the palm and place the knife on his hand. He pushed the arm, moving the blade closer to Gabe's neck. Gabe tried to fight back but the water attacked, the stabbing and especially the savage nut-cracking had left him unable to protect himself from the tiny demon. His blade stopped at the fat man neck before Percy pushed the blade, slashing Gabe's neck.

After that, Percy willed the water bubble to dissolve. Gabe holding his neck in pain, trying to stop the wound but failed. He writhe in pain before he stop moving for good.

Percy quickly looked at Gabe, the man he hated the most had finally died. The man would not torment him any more. His hatred slowly disappeared as he remembered his mother. He quickly made his way to his her, but unfortunately, his mother died when Gabe stabbed her. His emotion changed from anger to anguish as realization hit him that his mother was truly gone and Percy Jackson cried. His emotion skyrocketed as anguish filled him. His dam broke and he cried his heart out, not knowing what to do.

Unbeknownst to the boy,three other beings were in the room with him. Two watching the boy who was crying at his mother's dead body while another one held two cut strings on her left hand, while her right hand held a shear. The three beings look like a bunch of old women with the exception that the radiate powers. "Perseus Jackson." one of them said. The boy look up and froze when he saw the three old women. "What do you want?" Percy asked timidly, different from the person who just became a murderer.

"Do not fret child. We not here to harm you, only to gave you advice." Anoth - (Ouch,okay, okay. I said your name.Happy?) Lachesis said. "You need to know your ancestry, your heritage. About your father." Clotho said. " My father dead." Percy replied dejectedly. "He still alive." As Clotho said this, Percy grew excited before he slowly became angry. If his father was alive, why did he do nothing. He could have made sure that Gabe did not harm him or his mother. As sensing his thoughts, Clotho continued. "Your father cannot live with you for certain reasons. Reasons that your mother listed. Read the message and books she left and you shall know the truth."

"Now, for a little advice about the future. You shall play an important role in this world. But you will not be involved in the prophecy directly. You will contribute and change this world for the better, from the shadows. However. You will play an important role in another world, where it is in a dire need of a hero, someone that will change the world for the better." Atropos said.

Percy wanted to asked about the other world thing and how would he, a 5 year old boy, be able to change the world but before he got to ask, the three fates spoke as one. "We cannot give you a direct answer." He groaned, really wanting to know how to do what the three old ladies told him would. "You must remember to never speak to anyone about our meeting, I mean, three old ladies who can read thoughts and tell of the future? People will think you are insane!" the three fates said smiling as they vanished.

Percy blinked. He was pretty sure he was dreaming. To make sure he pinched his cheek. "Ouch!" he yelp. Okay, not dreaming. He quickly made his way to the chest and rummaged through its content. He did not know that he would learn something that would change his view of the world, and his journey began.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**AN: That is done. I'm sorry for the short chapter. I'm not really good at starting with the introduction. This is my second story so I need to get use to making the first chapter. This story is harder as I had to make the conflict between Gabe and Percy. I have to make Percy more mature because I had planned a pairing with Percy.**

**Beta: Amin Duncan-Pope**

**I will make my story more like something from manga or anime because in my opinion, gods, titans and demigod powers are underrated. They powerful being so I make the demigods more powerful. Here is some powers that I think all demigods should have.**

**1\. Familiar Creation**

**In the HOO series, it was told that demigod blood can destroy or making the land better. A pair of demigod blood is enough to wake Gaia, a deity so ancient she can take down Olympus easily. If demigod blood can wake something so powerful, it is possible that demigod blood can give life to inanimate object. It will required strong willpower and unless the demigod godly parent domain allowed to control some element, he/she will be restricted to stone and metal familiar.**

**2\. Divine Armour**

**If magician, person that have only a distant relation with gods with no blood relation can create some kind of spiritual being at least** **children of gods can do something similar. I imagine they can form some kind of spiritual armour. The stronger can do something like combat magician from KC can do, make combat avatar of their godly parent.**

**3\. Godly Strength**

**If you read Smart Son of the Sea ****by Hadrian ****Targaryen, you will now about this power. This power allowed demigods to channel their godly blood. They focus their divine energy to become stronger, faster, more agile and greater endurance. Demigods already have greater physical ability than human. When they channel their godly blood, they will be much stronger, not Hercules strong, but strong nevertheless. Basically, they can enhance their physical abilities.**

**This are some of the power I think demigods should have. If you have any critic or suggestion, give me a review.That is all. If you have any suggestion for my other stories especially the mythological one, PM or give me a review. Until next time.**

**Sword of Solomon out.**


	2. Meeting the Father

**AN: Hey, Sword of Solomon here. This chapter will not be long and it not to important. It mostly about Percy meeting Poseidon and learning more stuff about the mythological world. Please read the author's note after the chapter which will contain several info about what the next chapter going to be.**

**Meeting The Father**

Percy had been on an emotional rollercoaster ride so far. He had been happy, sad, scared, and angry for the past few hours. Happy because of the time he got to spend with his mom. Sad because his mom was dead. Scared because of the loss of his mom. Angry at Gabe for killing his and at his father for not protecting them.

At least, he was angry at his father until he read his mom's journal, which was conveniently inside the backpack he was carrying.

\--Flashback--

Percy open the chest to see several books inside. He groaned as the letters began shifting due to his dyslexia. Add the fact that the books were written in another language which he was sure not English, and he was sure he wouldn't be able to read them at all. To his surprise, he was able to read the title of the book easily. One of them was 'A Guide to Greek Mythology' and several other books that related to the subject. It was a small book that attract his attention the most though. It was a journal. Its cover was made out of some kind of hardwood. It was short, probably about 60 to 100 pages, but the title was the thing that shocked the young Jackson the most. The title was 'Journal of Percy Jackson'. His hands tremble as he open the book. Inside was a message from his mother.

''Percy, if you reading this that means I've already died. I hoped I could be with you longer but it seems that the Fates did not grant my wish.

Percy, your father is Poseidon, Greek god of the Sea. The mythology is real and the Greek gods do exist. You will learn more about mythology from the book inside the chest.

Before you get angry at your father for not doing anything, you should know that the gods were restrained by rules called the "Ancient Laws".

It is not allowed for gods to talk to their children. If the gods visited their children, the chances are that monsters will sense the demigod and will kill them and their family.

Gods were also not allowed to help their children directly against monsters. That doesn't mean that they can't help indirectly though. They can give weapons and offer advice but they cannot interfere.

Percy, 60 years ago the Big Three made an oath under the name of the River Styx. The Big Three are Zeus, the king of the gods and god of the sky, your father, Poseidon, god of the sea, and Hades, god of the Underworld. They swore by River Styx that they would not have children. Your father broke the oath and you are the result.

Percy if you thinking you were a mistake, don't think of it like that. Your father and I love you so much. Your father even gave you a small pegasus figurine when you were 2 years old. He never visit you because he love you. If he tried to visit you, the chance your uncles finding you is high and they would kill you.

He tried everything to protect you from monsters and your uncle. So did I. The reason I married Gabe was that his stench was so powerful and could cover your smell. Demigods had some distinct smell that makes it easier for monsters to sense you. Your smell Percy, was more powerful than any demigod ever to live, even greater than some of the other children of the Big Three.

Percy, there is a backpack inside the closet. Put all the books inside the chest in the backpack and head to the kitchen. I have saved some food for you inside a pack. After that get away from there! Police might question you and monsters will find you so try to get away from the apartment. Gabe's scent will cover you for some time.

Percy, this was my last message. Talk to your father. He will explain things better than these books can."Try to find the nearest location to the sea. The New York Harbour is a good place to send message to your father. Put your hand into the water and think about meeting your father. He will show up.

The rest of details shall be explain by your father. Percy, be safe.

Love, Sally Jackson."

The young Jackson knelt and cried before he steady himself. There would be time to grieve later. With that in mind, he went to the closet and got the backpack before going to the kitchen and grabbing some food. He reluctantly searched both his mother and Gabe for money in case he need to buy anything.

With all the stuff he need to survive in the backpack, he quickly went outside then faced the harbor and began to walk.

\-- Flashback ended--

Percy had been walking for nearly an hour. Though the distance between the harbour and the apartment was not too far, he often had to hide in alleys to avoid people's attention. That meant he could not take a cab; to avoid being questioned by the driver about why a 5 year old boy was heading toward the harbour in the middle of the night alone.

After hours of walking through the alleys and avoiding thugs, he finally arrive at the harbour. He moved stealthily, hiding behind boats and crates.

As quietly as possible, he walked down the stairs to the end of the dock, before stretching his arm into the water. Fortunately for him, the dock was low enough that he could touch the water without accidentally falling in.

The moment he touched the water he felt a lot better. It was like the water was trying to heal him. He shivered. He wondered that if he got that feeling just from touching water, what if he took a dive?

He focused back to what was at hand. He willed the water to send a message. Asking for his father to come. He was so focused that he did not even realise he was talking out loud.

" Please daddy. Please come and help me."

Few seconds after his 'prayer' to his father, he felt a powerful presence in front of him. He felt pressure on him but also sense of comfort and warmth. He feel the power the being held but at the same time kindness exuded from him. The man look at him with eyes that both held the wrath of a raging storm and the calm of the sea. His smile was kind and at the same time told that he had some mischief in him.

"Daddy."

The man, Poseidon, looked at Percy with all the care and love in the world. "Percy, I know you are angry at me ... " he never finished his sentence as the 5 years old leaped on him like a grasshopper and hugging him like if he let go, Poseidon wouldl be gone forever.

Poseidon was shocked. He thought his son would hate him for leaving but apparently he had been wrong. He shook the thought as the hugging got intensified. He return the gesture, Ancient Law be damned. He would interact with his son as much as he wanted.

Percy looked at his father with tears in his eyes before sniffling. "Daddy. Mommy was killed by Smelly Gabe." he sobbed before he cried louder into his father's shirt.

Poseidon was rubbing his son's back when he heard that Sally was killed. He was enrage. No, he was beyond enraged. He felt his form flicker before he calmed himself. His son needed him as a father figure. No matter how little time he had to spend with his son, he was going to take it. It was better than nothing. He looked at his son and smiled, his heart softened as he stroked the boy's hair, comforting him. A good thing to, as Hawaii nearly got hit by a tsunami and a storm.

The little Jackson continued to cry. After his mother's death, he was afraid he would have to put up with Gabe. The ma .. no .. his father's presence helped to calm him down. He sniffed before staring at his father with teary eyes. Sea green orbs looked at sea green orbs. Noticing his father looking at him made Percy said the first thing that came to his mind.

"You smelled like the ocean." he said bluntly. Poseidon could not help but chuckle at his son's blunt statement. He looked at his son before replaying. "I'm the god of sea. It came with the job." His smirk never left his face.

Percy nodded at his father answer before hugging the god again. "Its okay." he said. "I like the ocean. It's nice." Poseidon smiled warmly before adjusting his hold on his son.

"Percy." Poseidon said. "I'm going to take you for a little dive. Don't need to worry. You can breath underwater." The demigod just nodded. Poseidon willed the water to bring them to the deepest part of the bay. Percy was awed. His father was really powerful in the little 5 year old's eyes.

Poseidon ruffled his son's hair as they continued their descend. After reaching the bottom of the bay, he created a simple coral throne before sitting on it. He took a huge breath. He had to ask what happened to Sally. He wanted ... no he need to know who killed her and caused his boy to lose his mother. He knew he was stepping on dangerous territory but he need the answer. Not to mention the fact that he felt a powerful force at Sally's apartment, or the earthquake.

"Percy, I do not want to ask, but what happen to your mother?" Poseidon asked gently. Percy looked at his father with a pained looked, stabbing Poseidon's heart few times, before bursting into tears. He told Poseidon about all the things Gabe did, from the abuse to killing Sally. As Poseidon heard everything, he felt hatred he never though he could achieve. He vowed that he would torture the mortal before healing him and torturing him again. He need to know where this mortal monster is.

"Percy, where is this 'Gabe'?" Poseidon asked.

"I killed him." was the reply he got. He knew one day his son had to kill but he had thought that his son would never stained his hands with mortal's blood especially not at such a young age.

"Percy, what happen?" Poseidon inquired. "I saw Gabe stabbing mom and I got angry and cause the floor to shake and wind to push Gabe to the wall. Then water started to came out of the wall and a pipe hit Gabe. I put Gabe in a water ball and stabbed him. After that I kicked his nuts? And I made the water look like Gabe killed himself." Percy said while sniffling.

Poseidon nodded but his mind was chaotic like a storm. His son caused the earthquake? His 5 year old son, who only had just learned about the secret world of gods and monsters was able to cause that much destruction.

But to be able to create an earthquake and a storm at such a young age, Poseidon thought such thing was impossible (THIS SENTENCE SOUNDS REALLY BAD. ANYTIME WHEN SOMETHING IS THOUGHT TO BE IMPOSSIBLE IT SOUNDS CLICHE) Poseidon knew he needed to protect his son because if Zeus ever learned about Percy's existence, he would blast him with his thunderbolt under the pretext that Poseidon broke the oath and that Percy is a threat to Olympus, which Poseidon could not allow to happen.

Slowly he formed a plan to ensure his son's survival. For Percy to stand a chance in a world full of danger, he needed to learn how to see through stronger Mist illusion and learned how to hide his scent. For this to happen he needed to be under another god's protection, a minor god to be exact. They are not in the council so their absence would not be missed. Most importantly of all, Zeus did not cared what they do as long as they didn't betray him.

As Poseidon thought of several possible candidates, Percy, still sitting on his father's lap, looked at his father's face curiously. His father was making a really funny face in his opinion, which he decided to voice.

"Daddy, why are you making that funny face?" his son's voice halted Poseidon's thoughts. His expression changed from his thinking face (or as Percy dubbed it, his funny face.) to a happy one. "Oh. Sorry what are you saying? My mind was somewhere else at the moment." Poseidon replied sheepishly.

Percy glared angrily at his father, at least it would be an angry face if not for the fact that his 5 year old self looked absolutely adorable with that look. Poseidon tried not to cooing at his son's failed attempt to look angry. (Keyword: tried). He pinched his son's cheek, causing Percy glare to turned into a pout, upset his attempt to look intimidating failed so horribly. His baby seal pout slowly turned into laughter as his father made his funny face again.

Poseidon just shake his head, amused by his son's antics. He let out a nervous breath. Poseidon knew percy couldn't live with him and he didn't know how Percy would react to that. He hope for the best. May Tyche side with him.

"Percy." Poseidon said, causing the young Jackson to look at his father with cute sea green eyes, moving like the flow of the ocean. Poseidon steeled himself. His actions were for Percy's good, he keep telling himself, but he still wondered just what kind of father he was for leaving his son alone in the world. (Papa Poseidon mode coming through.)

"I cannot live with you." The words stabbed Percy's heart as badly as his mother death. "Why?" he asked, sadness clearly hinted in his voice, tears filling his eyes. "Is it because you ha -"

"No!" Percy question was abruptly stopped by Poseidon. "Never ever assume I hate you. I'm your father and I love you very much, it's just..." Poseidon continued reluctantly, his voice sounding like his life was draining away. "If you live with me, my brothers will know of your existence and they will come to kill you. Besides, it is better suited for a mortal parent to raise you rather than a god."

Percy nodded, even though he barely understood anything. "Daddy, where will I go?" he asked, accepting the fact that his father would not be able to save him all the time. This further caused Poseidon heart to crack once more, his son was just a child. He should play and have fun, not training himself to be a hero.

Poseidon clenched his fist. If his son accepted his fate, why shouldn't he do the same. He already had a candidate to train his son, at least for some time before he begin his journey on a path to be a hero. "I will send you to be train by another immortal. The Ancient Laws state that the gods cannot interact with their children. It never said that gods cannot interact with other god's children." He stood up, Percy in his arms. "Daddy, can we go tomorrow?" he asked while yawning, tiredness in his voice.

Poseidon thought for a moment before nodding. Yes, he could definitely spend time with his son. The only consequences he could think of was Amphitrite nagging, but he cross that bridge later. Now, time to take care of his son, like how a father should do. He willed the water to wash his son clean of the grime and sweat. He then snapped his finger and created pajamas for his son. Getting his son to wear it was another thing, that took 20 minutes with him using his power.

He created a waterbed(literally, he made a bed out of seawater) before tucking his son in with (thankfully) a normal blanket. He was ready to sit on his makeshift throne when his son tried to stand up. He shook his head at his son before asking "why don't you fall asleep?" "You didn't read a bedtime story, it isn't bedtime unless you read a bedtime story." his son replied. Poseidon smiled while inwardly he asking himself if this was what mortals did to get their children to sleep.

"What kind of stories did your mother read for you Percy?" he asked. Percy changed to his thinking pose. "She read stories about ancient heroes who fight monsters!" he replied triumphantly, eager to hear his father's story. Surely a 3000 year old god would have many stories to tell.

Poseidon sighed inwardly while trying to think of the best story to tell. He then smile. "Percy, have your mother tell you the story of your namesake, Perseus."

30 minutes later

Poseidon was about to tell how the hero Perseus destroyed the sea monster Cetus with Medusa's head when he heard soft snoring. He smiled at his son's sleeping form before making another throne, this time next to his son's bed before sitting there contentedly, wishing this moment never end. Gods didn't need to sleep. Sleeping help them to heal and regain their power easier. If they don't sleep for even a 100 years, it will not harm the god to much. His eyes closed as he slowly drifted to the realm of Morpheus.

Next Day

Poseidon woke up when he felt a small body ramming into him. He was about to shut his eyes when the force returned with even greater strength, shocking him out of his tiredness. Looking at his stomach he saw his son, looking at him angrily (read:adorable seal face). His exhaustion gone as he smiled while internally cooing at his son's cuteness.

Percy pouted before laughing as his father tickled him. He needed to get away unless he would die from laughing! Thankfully, his father stopped before his expression turned to one filled with sadness. "Daddy, what wrong?" he asked, oblivious to his father's pain. Poseidon let out a shaky breath."It's just that this will be the last day I can spend with you before I send you to the immortal friend I talked about." he explained.

Percy looked confused as he voiced his thought. "You can visit me when you have time, right?" he said. Poseidon about to reply before he thought for a moment. Sure, he would send him to be trained but he could always visit him or send messages in his dreams. Sure it wasn't as good as staying with his son but it was surely better than never seeing his son again.

"You're right. But I can't visit all the time. I can only visit you several times a year. I will send messages and help as much as I can though." Poseidon said convincingly. In his mind he was already planning to give his son some kind of allowance, weapons, and advice to ensure his son lived a fulfilling life.

The young demigod just nodded, knowing his daddy couldn't do anything else. Poseidon reluctantly created a boat and picked Percy up as he walked onto it. The little Jackson didn't seem to be disturbed by the speed the boat went, clearly enjoying the ride, if the excited 'Woohoo' was any indication.

They travelled northward, until they reached a coast. Poseidon guided Percy out of the boat and into the dense forest. After 15 minutes a log cabin appeared through the trees.

Percy hid behind his father's legs while Poseidon knocked the door. After a while, the door opened. Percy looked up at the being, he looked like Caucasian origin, slight tanned, though not as much as Poseidon. He had white hair and blue eyes. He wore a brown vest with a green shirt along with camo pants and a pair of hiking boots. On his shoulder was a compound bow, that would have made him look like a normal hunter if not for the fact that he let out the same divine aura his father had, or, ya know, the fact he had wings...

"Hello Lelantos." Poseidon greeted the now identified Lelantos. Lelantos just gave a quick greeting before looking at the boy that was hiding behind Poseidon legs. "Who's the kid?" he asked. "This is my son." Poseidon replied before ushering Percy to meet the titan. "Percy, say hi to Lelantos." Poseidon said to his son. Percy nodded shyly saying hi before hiding behind his father's legs again. Lelantos ushered his guests into his cabin and Poseidon sat on the couch while Percy did the same.

Poseidon sighed before facing Lelantos once more. "So why are you visiting me?" the titan asked directly. "There must be something you want." "Why do you think that I came here to ask anything?" Poseidon replied with a question, wanting to see how the titan of the hunt would react. "First, you Olympians need a reason to visit me, either to ask for a favour. Second, you brought a kid with you, indicating whatever you want has something to do with the child. So, what exactly do you need?" He said straight to the point. Poseidon sighed while internally he was hoping that Tyche will help him.

"Simply said, I want you to train and take him under your wing, so to speak." he said bluntly. Lelantos nearly choked at that. He had thought Poseidon would ask for a favor. Gods rarely visit Titans especially with the fact that Zeus wanted to make sure that there would not be an uprising. The only reason he was not in Tartarus was because Poseidon beat him and trusted him that he would not do anything. "What's so important about him?" Lelantos asked.

"He is my son." Poseidon replied which caused the Titan of the Hunt and Air to do a double take. Now that he paid more attention to the boy, he could see some familiarity with Poseidon and the child. Scratch that, the boy looked like a carbon copy of Poseidon with his messy black hair, tanned skin and sea green eyes. He wiped his mouth before looking like he wanted to ask something before changing his mind.

It took some time before Lelantos seem to gain his composure. "Didn't you swear by the name of River Styx not to have any children and why do you want me to train the boy? He is still too young to be taught properly!" He asked. Poseidon let out a big sigh before speaking. "For the former, His mother was like a goddess among the mortals. As for the latter, his mother was killed and I can't look after him because of the Ancient Laws but I found a loophole with the fact that it never said that other gods could not interact with another god's children. And I believe he is very capable of training at this age. If you don't believe me I want you to try and sense his scent, more specifically is how much power he let out."

Lalentos groaned again when Poseidon said he found a loophole of the Ancient Law. It was so like the Olympians to find anything about the Ancient Law that will help his son.

"At least the Sea God cares for his son" Lalentos thought, even if he was practically dumping his son on him. These days it was hard enough hiding from the rest of the Olympians, just a few weeks ago Artemis had almost stumbled upon his cabin with her hunt, a child living here would only increase the difficulty. Lalentos was intrigued by Poseidon's declaration that his son was ready to begin training at such a young age, however. He turned his attention back to the young boy between Poseidon's legs and saw a surprising amount of steel in his eyes, though he was a child, it was obvious that he had seen more than a child ever should, most likely due to his extremely strong demigod scent that had no doubt given him trouble in the past.

He now understood why Poseidon wanted him to be trained. Zeus was paranoid without a doubt. If he knew of the boy's existence, he would smite the boy without a second thought. He looked at Poseidon with a grim face, "I see what you mean. It just how someone so young able to have that much power?"

Poseidon sighed before looking at his son with a sad smile. "I leave everything to you now. My son's training is in your hands. I will visit sometime, now I have to go back to my palace. Amphitrite will definitely chew my ear up because of my absence yesterday." He said, shuddering when he said that last part. Lelantos laughed when Poseidon said that, but stopped abruptly when he got a glare from the Sea God.

Lelantos coughed, getting the attention of the child he supposed to train. Percy looked at the white haired man with curiosity. Lelantos, noticing the boy looking at him, turned to him, the boy then smiled at him, shocking Lelantos a little before smiled at the boy back.

He crouched so his face will directly looked at his son. "Percy, I will be leaving you with Lelantos. Listen to what he says, he will be your trainer."

Percy leapt at his father, attempting to envelope his father with a hug before he left. Poseidon looked stunned before returning the gesture. After a few seconds, he put his son back before grabbing something from his pocket.

"I will not be with you Percy but I can give you a weapon to help you in your path." He said as he put what seem like a cheap ballpoint pen. Percy looked sceptically at the pen. Poseidon smiled before telling his son to remove the cap. Percy did and a look of shock erupted from his face. The pen expanded and become a 3 feet long bronze sword. Poseidon laughed at his son's befuddled face. Percy, shook his head before hugging Poseidon again. "Thank you, daddy." he said before releasing his hold on the Sea God, leaving a smiling Poseidon.

"I will try to see you again, Percy." Poseidon said. Percy walked outside to see his father departure, only to be greeted by the sight the Olympian suddenly disappear with a breeze that smelled awfully like the sea. He quickly turned himself around, looking at his future trainer. "Well kid, look like it is gonna be just you and me." Lelantos said with a smile.

"Are you ready for your training young one?"

**www**

**Beta reader:Amin Duncan-Pope**

**AN: Sorry for the late update. I'm busy moving uni. I'm probably will not update it to often but don't think I will stop writing. On the side note I will make Percy stronger and most of my fighting scene will be base on some anime. Heck I will make all of the PJO character to have power like some anime. Please give me your opinion about this.**

** I try to squeeze some writing in my tight schedule. Just don't expect me to update to often. Hope you enjoy this.**

** Sword of Solomon out **


	3. Meeting the Cousin

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I'm very busy with university and exam. Its been some times before I got the chance to write again.** **Well, this going to be a short chapter. This mostly about Percy meeting the first trio.**

**PS: I made Percy 2 years older than Annabeth so his skills make more sense. If he was 12 years old, 2 years training might be plausible, but since he's only 5 years old, I make his training and surviving time alone longer so it will make be a bit logical. **

**4 Four years later**

Thalia looked around for any signs of danger. After visiting Luke's home, and at the same time Hermes, she talked to Luke so he won't fell any resentment toward his dad. That conversation had been awkward, but in the end, he agreed with her that their godly parents just cannot talk to them like mortal parents.

Thalia started to walk again when Luke stopped her. "What is it now Luke?" she asked in annoyance.

"Do you hear that?" he replied, answering her question with another question.

Thalia grunted but decided to humour him, started to listen. She about to answered back with a no before punching his shoulder as hard as she can when she heard the sound of battle.

"That sounded like a fight happening" she realised as Luke just nodded, confirming her that was

the sound he heard.

"Should we help them?" Luke asked, even though he already knew Thalia reply.

"Of course! Besides, that sounded like someone fighting using a sword and as far as I know, only demigods and monsters still used swords" she answered swiftly, her mind totally set in stone to help the probably overwhelmed demigod from the clutches of the monsters.

"Right. Of course, that will be your answer" he said, muttering the last part so Thalia won't blast him with lightning. "But what about Annabeth? We can't bring her or she might be targeted." Luke voiced, concerned can be heard in his voice as the thought of bringing the daughter of Athena with them might be a bad idea.

Thalia slapped her forehead. How could she forget about their youngest member? She turned around to look for the daughter of Athena. She furrowed her eyebrows as she failed to spot her.

"Luke, where is she?" Thalia asked, her voice indicated she was worried.

"I don't know Thalia. What I do know is we should – "Whatever things that Luke wanted to say was lost as they hear the voice of the person that they looking for.

"Thalia, Luke. You should come here to see this." The voice says. Thalia and Luke looked at the direction of the said voice, both knowing it belongs to the youngest member of their group.

"Luke?"

"Yeah, Thals."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but does her voice come from the way we heard the fight happen?" Thalia asked, her voice and face completely blank.

"Unfortunately, you are not wrong and yes, her voice from that exact direction we heard the fight from with a huge chance, she might be stuck in the middle of the fight," Luke replied, his face similar to Thalia.

They both look at each other for a moment before bursting into a sprint, praying to all the gods (and yes, including Hera which makes Thalia a bit green for having to be that desperate to pray to Queen of Olympus).

(Meanwhile, in Olympus, a certain goddess suddenly filled with urges to blast a girl for some reason.)

Fortunately, when they reach the area, they found their last member, looking at something in front of her. Not that they care, they just glad Annabeth safe and sound.

"What were you thinking Annabeth?" Thalia scolded. "You can get badly hurt." She then looked at the daughter of Athena, and after confirming she isn't harmed in any way, let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, now that Annabeth is safe, let help the demigod. He or she probably needs some help dealing with the monster." Luke spoke with a worried tone. The demigod might die if they don't help.

Annabeth looked at the two persons that she considered her older brother and sister with confusion. "But he doing just fine." She pointed out, still confused why did Luke consider he need help.

Luke and Thalia looked at each other, this time their look of confusion plastered on their face. They turn their face to Annabeth, having some long questions for the daughter of Athena.

"He? (Okay maybe not too long)." They both spoke at the same time, in complete unison. Annabeth surprised because of how they spoke at the same time. Did they rehearse it or it just complete coincidence? If it's the former why didn't they asked her to join?

She shocked her head. ADHD can be annoying sometimes. She decided to answer their question with a simple physical reaction. She pointed her hand to the sound of metal hitting metal.

Both Luke and Thalia were shocked. How the heck did they not hear the sound of battle happening so close to them. They twisted their neck to look at what Annabeth pointed at. As their eyes landed on the battlefield, their jaws started to have minds of their own and unhinged from their intended spot. In much simpler term, their jaw dropped at the sight in front of them.

Their eyes landed on sight of a boy, probably a few years older than Annabeth but younger than both of them. But that isn't the reason they surprised. No, they were shocked by how he handled the monsters.

The boy (Unfortunately they don't have his name) move with the agility and grace of a dancer, professional swordsman and martial artist. His movements were quick, precise and graceful but Luke and Thalia, both having some fighting experience from their time on the run could tell that each strike packs a punch.

He jumped a considerable distance from his enemies before analysing his enemies. 12 dracaena and 2 cyclopes. A bit more manageable than 23 dracaena and 4 cyclopes before. The amount of golden dust accumulated on the grass shows that the number of monsters slain was not small. He then changed his form, preparing to unleash another attack.

He leapt toward 1 of the cyclopes and thrust his sword into the eyes before using the body as some kind of trampoline and jumped toward 2 dracaenas. When they came into his reach, he slashed at them, cutting both of them to half with ease.

He then moved towards the injured cyclops, slashing at the leg multiple times, causing the monster to scream in agony. As the cyclops moved around clumsily, accidentally crushing one of its allies, he jumped upward on top of its head and unleashing a blow that split its head into two before jumping from the already disintegrating monster.

He then parried a slash from a dracaena and thrust his sword into the creature neck, causing it to scream an unpleasant shriek. Before the monster even have time to disappear into golden dust, he already pull his sword and slash at another monster at the torso, causing the upper part of the body to fall on the ground even before the lower part stop its charge from the lack of head, or anything above the waist.

As he looked back into the enemy force, he avoided a clumsy strike (the way the monster swinging a sword causing him to cringe for the fact it was wielded like some kind hammer) before catching the strike with his barehand. Before breaking it to two pieces!

(Meanwhile, Luke and Thalia had just finish reattaching their jaws, before dropping it again when they saw the boy catch it with ease, judging from his bored look. Their jaws dropped even further into the ground when they saw he snapped the sword. Annabeth just watch the entire fight with awe in her eyes, completely amazed by the mysterious stranger skill that seems even greater than her friends slash older sibling figure.)

After turning a sword into two useless pieces of metal, he decided to clear the shocked look plastered on the face of the broken sword wielder with the best way he knew, by punching it faces with force enough to dent car's door, sending the monster sailing to the air before coming to an abrupt stop due to conveniently placed boulder (or inconvenient in the monster's case), causing it spine to broke, if not shattered from the impact.

He then jumped backward, avoiding a powerful strike from a cyclops in the process, and have a look of the remaining monsters. He has the upper hand but if he got too confident, he might get killed or be injured at best. However, he seems to miss one of the dracaenas.

The said monster had crept into one of the bushes as stealthy as she can, a bow in one hand and arrow case sling on its shoulder. As she got into a perfect position, it bid its time, waiting for the right moment to strike the child. How dare this demigod kill many of its brethren. (yes, this monster is a hypocrite)

It nocked its bow and released it, expecting the arrow to hit the demigod. What it didn't expect was that the demigod jumped to the left, avoiding being struck by the projectile. The dracaena growled before firing another arrow, and another one. Each arrow was skilfully dodged by the demigod, he didn't even turn around to spot the arrows! He even struck down 2 dracaenas while dodging.

It decided to fire again, this time changing its position before firing another arrow when the demigod seems to behold by the surviving monsters. It laughed, expecting the arrow to finally hit the stubborn demigod. The gleeful expression on its face turned into one of shock as the demigod caught the arrow with his hand before snapping to 2 pieces. He then slashed another dracaena before jumping backwards and crouch to pick a random rock. He then threw the rock toward the archer's direction.

The shock didn't even have time to move as the rock move at a speed of a bullet, and smashed her head like a cannonball, destroying a part of its head. The monster slowly disintegrated, though a shocking look can be seen from its remaining head.

After killing the archer, the demigod slowly turned to the remaining monsters. He taunted them, wanting for them to make the first move. The monsters, either stupid or brave, responded to the taunt by charging him together. The boy only smirked before in a dash of speed rush toward the dracaena at the left. He struck like a viper, thrusting his sword at the neck with amazing speed, killing it before it even responded the demigod appearance.

The swift attack surprised the monsters temporarily before they shock their surprise and attempted to hit their troublesome opponent. (Keyword: attempted) The demigod avoided each strike with ease before moving for the kill. He then parried a strike to his torso before performing a slashing motion with his free hand, breaking the dracaena's neck. After the kill, he twirled his body 360 degrees, slashing at the surprised dracaena, who probably did not expect its opponent to be quick.

The final monster, a cyclops, swings his club downward. The boy dodged by a hairbreadth narrowly avoided being turned into a demigod pancake. He then stepped on the club for some reason. The cyclops, puzzled by the weird and stupid action, (cyclopes are a lot stronger than demigod) He then tried to pull the club, maybe even causing the demigod to lose balance if not fall on his butt. The result of the action was that the cyclops struggling to lift the club while the demigod seems content to just step on the club and watch the cyclops and his observers (yes, he noticed them a while ago) bewildered expression.

But as he will need to finish this fight at some point, so he decided to finish it the coolest way possible. He sprinted on the club and cyclops hand and when he reached the elbow, jumped upward and performed a flip at the same time. When he came in range with the monster neck, he beheaded it, while in mid-air and his body was upside down. He then finished his flip, landing on his feet. Afterword, he walked away as the head stayed attached for a few seconds before splitting away from the neck. While at a considerable distance, the cyclops body finally allows physic to do its job and fell.

Meanwhile, the spectators watched the entire showdown with disbelief and awe, the former from the two eldest in the group while the youngest reaction was mostly the latter.

"Whaa – how? "Thalia sputtered, her brain trying and failing to comprehend the scenario that just occurred before her.

"I don't even know what to say about that fight" Luke spoke, though with how low his voice is, it might be a whisper. He sounded less surprised though his mind was in the same state with Thalia, just barely able to comprehend the event.

Their thoughts were broken when they heard a shout from their youngest member. "Thalia, Luke. The boy is calling you." Annabeth exclaimed.

Both Luke and Thalia shared a glance before looking at the clearing, spotting the said boy waving at them.

"Do you have fun watching the show?" he asked with a grin.

While both Thalia and Luke was perplexed by the question, they decided to ask some question of their own.

"Yes, and when did you notice us?" Luke asked.

"About the time you reach past the huge boulder that shaped like a bull with no leg. Probably 200 feet from this spot." He answered swiftly without any hesitation.

The trio eyes bulged from the fact. They did, in fact, past through the said boulder before but that was like 40 minutes ago. How did he detect them?

"You probably wondered how I can detect your presence." The boy said. The trio eyes bulged again. Can he read their mind? "And, no I can't read your mind. And before you asked me how I knew what you're thinking, your face does the telling better than you did." Well, that answered their question.

"To answer that question, I detect your presence when you came. And, no I'm not a monster. And, if you wondering how I can sense you, each creature, including monsters, demigods and gods have some sort of aura. You can be trained to be able to sense someone coming and tell the difference between mortal, demigods, and monsters." He explained while answering all possible question the demigods in front of him can ask. (Seriously, how did he do that.)

"And can you tell me your name? It's kind of awkward not knowing your name while explaining all this." He exclaimed.

After changing several glances with Thalia and Annabeth (mostly Thalia) Luke decided to spoke on the behalf of their small group.

"Well my name is Luke and the goth girl beside me is Thalia (he received a not so light punch for the introduction) and this little squirt here is Annabeth." He introduced them, shrugging both Thalia's punch and Annabeth indignant shout. "We already told you our names. What about you?" Luke asked.

"My name is Percy." The boy answered without any hesitation.

"You said you were able to sense us. Can you tell us how?" Luke inquired.

Percy about to answer when suddenly his body stiffen. He sprinted toward them and said" While I love to explain about it, the huntress of Artemis just entered the area."

"What does that have to do with anything? I mean you said there was the huntress of Artemis right? Maybe they can help us?" Thalia asked.

"I assume you never met them before" He got nodding heads in response. He sighed. "Yes, they work under Artemis and they shared her hatred for men. They probably treated you two well, but me and Luke, we probably got glared and treated with hostility. And that just the best cases scenario. So, do you want to take your chances with them?" he replied.

"No" "I started to see that it will be a horrible decision" "No" was the reply he got. "Good, now the little one will jump on my back and you two will follow me to my hideout," Percy ordered.

Thalia was not amused. "Hey, who makes you in charge?" she growled, annoyed how this new demigod seemed to be ordering her and her friends around. Percy just looks at her blankly. "I made myself in charge here considering you probably lost and don't know the way to my hideout. As making the daughter of Athena ride on my back, she probably lacked the endurance and speed to make it out of the forest quickly. So, do you still question me, daughter of Zeus?" he asked.

Thalia seethed but in her mind, she knew she cannot refute what Percy says. Suddenly her brain caught up to what Percy just called her and Luke seemed to notice it too.

"How did you know Thalia and Annabeth parentage?" Luke asked, wary if he might be an enemy considering every single monster call them their godly parent children.

"The same way I sense your presence, but that story for another time, we should get out of here before the huntress found us." Percy replied

Luke wanted to ask more question but it not the time and place yet. He ushered Annabeth to Percy's back, his stare telling her that she can trust Percy. When Annabeth climbed on the demigod back, he stared at them silently asking if they were ready to go. When he got the sign, he quickly runs at a pace the older demigods can follow him.

When the huntress of Artemis arrived, they only found golden dust and spoils from the monster.

Meanwhile, the groups travelled, or to be more precise Luke and Thalia tried and failed to catch up with Percy who seems to be leisurely running, if not for the fact that he moved at an astonishing speed. Annabeth has the time of her life as she felt the wind brushing her face and hair.

There were few occasions where Percy slow down so the older demigods can keep up with him. That probably the only reason why they still didn't lose sight of him.

They continued to run until their lead suddenly stop. Luke and Thalia tried to catch their breath as they look at what stop Percy.

"We are here." The the boy said, telling the others that they have arrived.

"Yeah, but where is here?" Thalia asked, only seeing a lake in the middle of a forest.

"This is my home." Was the replied she got? Before she could ask more question, Percy waved his arm, making a motion of pushing something.

"What are – "any questions that Luke has were gone like a house, no a mansion is more appropriate, appeared in front of them.

"Let go inside now." Percy told them as he ushered them to enter his home.

While both Thalia and Luke still suspicious and unsure what to make of Percy, Annabeth decided to accept the invitation. Seeing their youngest member going in, they decided to join, just to make sure she safe.

When they entered the mansion, their jaw dropped again (there sure a lot of jaw-dropping today). The inside of the mansion is more impressive than the outside. While the inside is devoid of furniture, the walls are painted intricately, paintings of animals and mythological beasts adorning it.

The rooms also have several statues and sculptures of animals, the most prominent is the sculpture of a tortoise with spiky shells. That statue was located at the centre of a pool inside the room, the pool size is about half the size of an Olympic sized pool

The ceilings also decorated the same way like the walls, with the addition of beautiful lamps and some weird bubble that seem to be floating. It took them a while to realise the bubbles were a ball of waters, floating in the air without any support.

"How on earth?" Luke asked, completely baffled by the thing he saw.

He heard fake coughing from their host (seriously, that cough is fake). He moved his head to look at Percy who smirks mischievously at them.

"Well," he spoke, "I never told you who my godly parent is." As he spoke, water started to rise from the pool, forming a trident on his head, wolves made of water formed at his side, looking at the newcomer with no emotion, not that Luke think they had one, they were created from the water after all.

"I am Perseus Achilles Jackson, son of Poseidon." He shifted his gaze to Thalia. "Hello cousin, how life going with you?" he asked with an innocent tone.

**AN: Well thay end this chapter. The next one will be about Percy sparring with the duo and training the trio. He will impart his knowledge to them.**

**Like I say in the earlier chapter, it will be the combination of book and a lot of anime influence. I plan to begin the mythological series soon and I want to make a Kimetsu no Yaiba and RWBY crossover. That only still in planning.**

**Well that is all. I got nothing else to say except this**

**Sword of Solomon out.**


	4. Ocean vs Sky and Traveller

**AN: I update it a lot faster, mostly I can finally send Percy to Remnant. But it will take more chapter, probably until 10 chapter.**** By the way, this chapter will be short. I'm planning to make all the chapter of my stories to have 3500 to 6000 words. Some stories are too long that it can cause the reader to be bored while reading it so I will make the chapter a bit short.**

**Alright, let get to the story**

**OCEAN VS SKY AND TRAVELLER**

"You mean you are my cousin!" Thalia yelled, her mind trying to comprehend the fact (keyword: trying). She just found out that the boy who killed all those monsters and helped them escape from possible confrontation with the Hunter of Artemis was her cousin.

"Calm down Thalia." Luke said, trying and clearly failing to calm down the daughter of Zeus.

"I AM CALM" Thalia spoke loudly, still shocked by the reveal.

"No, you are not." Percy bluntly rebutted, though his remark was absolutely unnecessary.

"Not helping Percy." Luke replied loudly, annoyed with his calm demeanour when Thalia clearly wanted to wring him for answers, and Luke would let her do that if he didn't need to worry that she might kill him in the process.

"Didn't try to help anyway. I brought here so you guys can rest, not cause destruction and chaos." Percy told them, treating Thalia anger like mere children tantrum.

"So, you brought us here just so we can rest?" Annabeth asked, her voice sounded a little wary, probably not sure of trusting the stranger after only a few moments meeting him.

"Yes, and I can't be sure that you will not follow me after I finish the monsters force. I better bring you there and you can rest without worrying about the monster attack." He said truthfully.

The group look thoughtfully. Sure, they have several safe houses but they always have to be wary of monster attacks even when they were in them. The thought of not having to worry about monster attacks seem to good to be true.

"How can you be sure that no monsters will strike while we are sleeping? I mean, you can't stay up all night." Luke question, not fully believing the boy words.

Percy sighed before motioning the trio to the outside of the house. They, not sure what their host planning, just follow him. What they saw surprised them even more. (no, the jaw-dropping only happen in the chapter before, okay maybe they will happen in this chapter too.)

Wolves seem to be patrolling the area. Except for the fact that the wolves were made of water. The weirder fact is that they seem to be able to move with their own free will.

"How? I know you can control water since your father is Poseidon but to control that many simultaneously, that should be impossible." Thalia said, her voice cannot hide her shock by what her cousin can do.

After some period of silence, Luke tried to speak, only for Percy to cut him off.

"I don't control all of them at one time." Before any of them can ask any question, he continues. "Yes, I created them. However, each one of them had their own mind and can move freely. I can order them to attack and they will attack in any way they want. Only when I'm being specific, that and only then they will attack the way I wanted." He finished, hoping the answer will satiate their curiosity.

Unfortunately, it did not. "How did you even make them?" The ever-curious Annabeth asked, wanting to know the detail more.

He thought about it carefully. Should he teach them the technique of making familiars? He did wish to teach the technique but he not sure he should teach it to them. After giving it some thought, he finally spoke.

"I will teach you, with one condition." Before Thalia could protest, Luke silence her by placing his hand at her mouth. "The two of you have to fight me, no powers allowed. Only use your weapon and hand to hand combat in the spar." He placed the condition while pointing both Luke and Thalia.

Luke released Thalia's mouth, but not before receiving an elbow to the gut. Both of them look at each other for a moment before nodding. They will be able to learn the method of making those things and assess Percy's skill.

"We agree." They both said, at the same time. Annabeth seriously wondering how on earth they did that. "So, who do you want to spar with first?" Thalia asked. The answer surprised them.

"Both of you, at the same time." Thalia tried to clear her ears to see if she misheard. After confirming that her hearing still fine, she looked back at Luke with a surprised look on her face. Luke, mirroring her face

Luke at Percy again. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Percy just nodded, confirming what they heard. They were still unsure about fighting someone younger than them, even if he killed all those monsters. After giving it some thought, they nodded, agreeing to fight the demigod.

"Alright, let fight. So, where are the room we going to use for the fight?" Luke asked, wanting to know the place they will be fighting.

"Follow me," Percy ordered, motioning them to follow him. They walk through a hallway before arriving in a spacious room. Unlike the walls of the previous room, the walls there are rather bland and simple. The size of the room can probably fit an entire ice rink and still fit 2 more and have room to spare.

After seeing his guests finally stop marvelling the size of the room, he finally spoke. "Let's take our place. Thalia, Luke, you guys take the right while I take the left."

Thalia and Luke nodded before going to their designated spot. Thalia quickly grabs her mace canister and tap her bracelet, both items transforming into her spear and shield. Luke took out his sword, the item disguised as a pendant.

Percy stand there for a while, observing his opponents first before taking out 2 pens from his pocket before uncapping it, both pens transforming into xiphos, a sword at each hand.

"So, he's a dual wielder," Thalia observe, trying to find anything more to know their opponent better.

"How about we use our usual strategy? We don't know much about him so let's just use our best technique." Luke suggested.

Thalia agreed wholeheartedly. Against some weak monsters, even in a large group, they still stand a chance. But against an opponent, who skill miles better than their usual adversary, it will be a tough challenge.

"So, I take front, you flanked him." She said. The nod she received confirm her to use the strategy they commonly utilise.

"Annabeth, start the match" Percy ordered. When he saw she looked clueless, he decided to guide her. "When everybody looked ready to fight, just say begin."

The explanation seems to be enough for the little girl. She quickly said it "BE- "

"Not yet. Get out from the arena and when everyone ready say it." This time he explained it with more details.

Annabeth nodded before going out of possible combat zone before bellowing "BEGIN"

At that moment, both Luke and Thalia move in sync, Thalia rushing toward Percy while Luke moved around to strike his side. The plan almost works. It will probably work if their opponent isn't Percy.

He leapt toward Thalia, ignoring Luke completely, and performed a downward slash, forcing her to deploy her shield.

Thalia blocked the attack, but there was one problem. The force behind the slashes was so strong that she got push backwards and caused her shield arm to feel numb.

Percy didn't stop, it just the beginning of his onslaught. He unleashed countless strike before parrying a spear strike with one sword before thrusting his other sword at Thalia, the attack gets blocked but she still got pushed by Percy strength.

Luke quickly encircled him, trying to strike him from his blind spot. Keyword: trying. Percy spins around, blocking Luke's attack before kicking him in the stomach.

He quickly crosses his swords together in an X – shaped and parried another one of Thalia's strike before shifting his attention to the older girl.

He jumped at Thalia's shield and used it as a springboard to propel himself upward and land behind her. But Thalia doesn't survive until now by being a weakling. She turned much faster than Percy anticipated and aimed at the unprepared demigod. Luke was recovering quickly and began to move toward them. This fight is theirs. Or so she thought.

Percy slammed his swords at Thalia's spear before stepping on it, causing the tip to be embedded in the ground. He then runs on the spear before jumping and performing a flip and twist mid-air before once again landing behind Thalia. This time, however, she was not prepared.

He performed a side kick, hitting her solar plexus and make her fly before landing roughly.

"Thalia!" Luke screamed, hoping to get some reaction from the daughter of Zeus. He was rewarded with a weak groan. He changed his attention to Percy, the boy is more powerful than he and Thalia originally thought.

However, his attention is not at Luke, but on the downed Thalia. Luke realizing that Percy trying to take down Thalia so she cannot fight anymore tried to stand between him and Thalia. But he didn't account on one thing, Percy's speed

He moved faster than anybody Luke fight, his objective was likely to incapacitate Thalia. Luke tried to sprint but he still cannot catch to the faster demigod. He watched as the younger boy avoid a shield – wait, what?

Luke looked at the shield that was thrown and realised it was Aegis. He realised Thalia must throw it out of desperation and probably thinking Luke can use it as another weapon. He moved toward the shield direction and picked the shield, just in time as Percy knock Thalia out.

Percy looked at Luke and saw him with Thalia's shield. Probably got it when Thalia threw it at him. He quickly changed his stance into a more defensive one. With a shield, Luke can afford to be more aggressive.

Sure enough, Luke began to attack more ferociously. Percy started to be more defensive, Luke's attack left him with no breathing room. He quickly blocked a slash and use the pommel to smash the shield, pushing Luke back for a moment.

Percy begin his counter attack, slashing continuously, forcing Luke to stay behind the shield. He then punched the shield, barehanded, the force behind it strong enough to push the older boy by a few metres.

Luke was shocked. He never thought such a young person can dish out that kind of punch. His little though was stop when Percy began his offensive.

Percy launched a downward strike with both swords, causing Luke's knees too bent from the force. Luke quickly take the chance to jab at his unprotected torso only for the son of Poseidon to use the momentum from the strike to propel himself upward, doing a flip while at it, and landed behind the son of Hermes.

The surprised Luke tried to spin and slash at the demigod only for Percy to duck and rushed toward Luke's personal space, making the older demigod unable to utilise both sword and shield in his possession.

Percy turned his sword so that the pommel faced Luke instead of the tip and slammed it at Luke's torso. The impact caused him to spit cough and kneeled, trying to catch his breath. Percy take Luke's moment of respite to jump a few feet upward, using Luke's shoulder to boost his momentum. As gravity took hold, Percy slammed the pommel at the unexpecting demigod's head, gravity aiding the process.

Luke felt a push at his shoulder, causing him and ground to be acquainted for a few seconds. He rose, only to feel a blunt object slammed his head, causing his vision to blur before he saw complete darkness.

Annabeth cannot believe what she just saw. Luke and Thalia, two older demigods that had taken her under their wings, each strong in their own right, not to mention how deadly they are when they work together, were beaten by a demigod only 2 years older than her. Even at the beginning of the fight Annabeth, an inexperienced fighter, can tell that Percy only toying with them, probably holding back and hid some of his own skills, when Luke and Thalia tried their best in the spar.

Her thought was broken when she saw Percy moved toward the downed demigods. Annabeth, fearing the worse tried to run toward him only to saw the boy create hands made of water and carried the older demigods with it. She barely heard him calling her, telling her to go to him as he moved toward the door.

She quickly ran to Percy side before asking a question." What are you going to do with them?" She was greeted with silence. She tried to ask again, thinking that he might not heard her only to close her mouth when she heard the boy answered her question.

"I will throw them into the pool." The statement threw the younger of the two off her guard. Before she could protest, Percy speaks again.

"The water in the pool can help them heal faster, I can use my power to aid their healing." He explained.

Annabeth only nodded, agreeing that throwing them into the pool only so their injuries will heal faster.

Percy, uncomfortable with silence, tried to engage the blonde with some talk. "Do you want to help me cook? At least they can eat after they wake up" He suggests. The slight nod indicating the younger demigod want to do it.

He put the 2 older demigods into the pool, but not before willing the water to heal them. The water started to glow and Thalia, despite being unconscious, let a sigh of relief, or so he thought. He quickly led her to the kitchen, wishing to distract the daughter of Athena while his older caretakers recover.

**2 Hours later**

Luke groaned in pain, the pain on his head, while already subside, still remained. He moved his hand subconsciously only to feel it wet for some reason. He opened his eyes to be greeted with half of his body submerged in water.

"Waaaah!" He screamed, surprised that he was in the pool he saw earlier before groaning in pain, the sudden movement caused his sore body to scream in agony.

"Waaah!" Apparently, his scream had awoken Thalia and caused her to scream as well.

Thalia looks around, overcoming her shook of being partially submerged and look at Luke. And by look, I mean glaring at him so intensely that it can melt him. "By the gods Luke, you scared me half dead. Why did you suddenly scream?" She asked, her annoyance lose so she can speak to her friend.

"It just … you don't surprise we were submerged underwater? He asked incredulity can be heard in his voice.

"Well, now you mention it, I just realize we were underwater, at least one half of our body is," She explained, her voice sounded embarrassed.

"Wait, you don't realize half of our body in water until I just told you?" Luke asked incredulously, his tone sounded a bit surprised at how Thalia didn't realise it earlier.

"Well, I more focused on your scream. I kinda surprised and thought you were in danger or something." She replied bashfully, some embarrassment still lingers.

"Okay, my scream kinda loud bu – "anything he wants to say was cut off by another fake cough, alerting both of them to the source of the cough. Swiftly, they turned their head and saw the origin of the cough, Percy, their host in his glorious pyjama, accompanied by their youngest member, watching the argument takes place with amusement.

"Well," he finally spoke, "while I found both of you arguing over something like that funny, we need you to get out of the pool so you can eat. After all, you two love birds don't want to spend in that pool forever do you?" he said, amusement laced in his voice.

They turned bright red from his word and leap out of the pool quickly, splashing a bit of water in the process. They moved to the boy only to be hampered by their wet clothing. They squeeze their clothes, trying to get as much water out when the water suddenly pulled from their clothes before thrown back into the pool.

They look to the only person that can do that with a raised eyebrow. "I'm the one who thrown you into the pool so at least I should remove the water on your clothes." The said person explained himself.

They probably about to let it go when Thalia suddenly caught on to what he just said. "Wait, you threw us into the pool?!" she screamed furiously.

When she saw him nodded, she blasted him with another question, "Why on earth did you do that?!"

"I throw you into the water so you can heal quicker and not groaning in pain and agony." He calmly replied. "You welcome by the way,"

Before she could go on another rant, Luke stopped her. "He's right you know. I mean, I didn't feel like we just got our butt handed by someone younger than us." He said before he realised the implication. "Oh no."

"What did you mean by oh no Luke?" Thalia, the only person who heard him, asked.

"I tell you later Thalia," at that moment Thalia's and Luke's stomachs decide to join up and make a duet, "right after we eat," he amended, his last meal was at least 6 hours ago. No wonder his stomach decided to unleash a barrage that could be mistaken for the artillery barrage and caused mortal soldiers to run for cover.

They quickly take their seat next to Annabeth, who in turn seat next to Percy. They quickly look at their tray, which has pumpkin soup and sandwich on it. They ate it voraciously, not eaten anything during the past few hours make them abandon their manner and attack their food savagely.

Both Percy and Annabeth watched them eat their food, the two of them had eaten early under Percy instances when he heard her stomach growling. When the 2 older persons slow down their gobbling, mainly because of the lack of food, Percy spoke.

"If you excuse me, I'm going outside to check on the security system, to see if everything worked perfectly. If you two still hungry, there are extra food in the kitchen. You can ask Annabeth for the direction." As he finished his sentence, he quickly went outside, presumably to do everything he said. As he left the room, Luke let out a sigh of disappointment.

"What's wrong Luke?" Thalia asked, not knowing what caused her first and best friend depressed.

"It's just that we can't learn how to do how to make that creature from before." He lamented. Learning how to make those things (he didn't know what to call them) sure will be helpful in the long run.

"Why do you say that we can't learn how to make it? We could always ask him to teach." Annabeth said, not knowing what the problem is.

"Didn't our condition to get him to teach is that we beat him?" He asked, the question turned some gear in Thalia's head.

"We lost to him, so he might not teach us, is that what you saying Luke?" she replied his question with another question, receiving a nod as his answer.

A sombre aura suddenly surrounded the group, food forgotten. Learning the technique will be absolutely helpful during their travel. It is something they hope to learn when Percy shows them those things. Now, they probably never know how to make the things, though filling their bellies make a meagre substitute to learning how to protect themselves.

As they lamenting their defeat and the consequences of it, Percy entered the room, breathing heavily but fine. "Why did you seem tired?" the youngest person in the room asked.

"I just manipulate the Mist a bit and give new order and energy for the familiars." He explained.

The trio perks up when they heard the word familiars. Finally, they have the word for those things.

Their thoughts disrupted when Percy spoke once more. "You should get some rest. Keeping up with me and the spar before likely tire you both. The short nap earlier probably rejuvenates you a bit but not enough." True to his word, Luke yawned while Thalia blinked her eyes, trying to prevent it from closing and likely dragging her to Snooze Town.

"Especially you Annabeth." His words cause the 2 older sibling figures to the younger girl to shift their eyes to her, watching her body nodding before straighten up, before slowly leaning forward again and fall if not for Luke catching her and placing her on his lap.

Percy motioned them to stand up, which they did, and pointing to another hallway.

"Walk through that hallway until you see an intersection. Keep going straight until you reach a door. That's where your room is. Unfortunately, it is the only room linked to a bathroom and other rooms have been repurposed for other uses. So, you have to make do." He explained.

They both nodded, Annabeth's already fallen asleep. Him offering a place for them to rest is a blessing indeed. They ready to go when he said a sentence that caused them to halt their track.

"You better sleep early or you will be late for training." The word shocked them both that they have to look at their host to see if he was joking, only to be greeted by a stern face.

"B – B – But I though you won't be training us," Luke stuttered, his guard got thrown out of the window before getting stomped by a group of cyclopes.

"Why would you think that?" Percy asked, wondering how the son of Hermes came to that conclusion.

"You said we have to beat you or you wouldn't teach us." He replied, thinking the younger boy might forget it.

"I never said that" before Luke could argue he continued "I only said you have to spar with me. I never said anything about beating me." Luke tried to refute but he can't. Now that he thought about it, Percy only asks for a spar and never told them they need to beat some test to be taught.

"Well that out of the way, you can go to your room and sleep. I need you to be on top shape for tomorrow training after all." He said while patting Luke's shoulder before heading to another hallway, most likely going to his room.

They glance at each other before following Percy's instruction, but not before Thalia punched Luke's shoulder, regardless if he carried Annabeth, seriously, she believed that they will have to go without learning how to make familiars because of him.

Percy walked through the hallway that Thalia and Luke never walked through, Annabeth had passed it when they go to the kitchen. He walked and passed by a door, Annabeth had asked where it goes and he had replied secret. He continued walking until he reached an intersection before going the opposite way that will lead him to the kitchen.

He continues until he reached a staircase, the only way to go to the upper floor. He walked up the stair until he stepped on the floor of the upper floor before heading toward his room. As he entered his room, he headed toward the balcony, his favourite spot, and sit on his favourite chair, his position granted him the view of the forest below and the city far away.

He created a water tendril and grab a cold chocolate drink, not that it bothered him as he willed the water to heat up. He drank it, savouring the taste before gazing at the star above. He smirked, the night sky illuminating his presence while the water in the moat rippled and his familiars stand on guard, their creator seemingly in a good mood. He muttered to himself "Tomorrow will be an interesting day."

**AN: This chapter mainly about the trio to learn how strong Percy is. As for how he can become stronger than 2 older demigods, my reason is that Luke and Thalia mostly self thought while Percy get some training from Lelantos.**

**Training without any teacher can only get you so far. With an experience teacher, you can learn your mistake and improve your technique better. That is the main reason**

**The second reason is Percy has time to train. Luke and Thalia were on the run from monsters with their scent attracting monster by drove while Percy were protected by Lelantos. Even before leaving his teacher, he already able to conceal his presence.**

**He can hide his presence and train peacefully without fearing monster smelling him. In other word, Percy have more training than Luke and Thalia.**

**There are other reasons how Percy able to beat Thalia and Luke but it will be told in time.**

**The next chapter will be about training the trio. They will learn from how to make familiars to how to hide their presence. There are other things that Percy will teach them but that all in other chapter.**

**Well that all I will tell you.**

**Sword of Solomon out.**


End file.
